


You Won't Be Alone

by rebelmeg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Feels, steve in the ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between the ice and waking up in the SHIELD facility in New York, Steve was defrosted and dressed and moved.  It takes something special to make him open his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Before Cap 2 came out and we found out that Peggy was still alive (or when they released the deleted scenes from Avengers and we saw her file), I had this idea that something had to actually make Steve wake up. They never do say how long it was between finding Steve in the ice and when he woke up in New York, and I always wondered what exactly it was that made him come to. And then I thought, duh. Of course it was Peggy. I edited it a smidge after we found out she was still alive, so that it didn't read like Peggy was already gone, but left if feeling a bit ambiguous. The way it works in my head, is either Steve dreamed up the version of Peggy here, or maybe somewhere in her own mind, Peggy was able to find Steve that way. It's a big of a stretch, if we're being realistic, but we don't read or write fanfic for 100% realism, now do we?

In the expanse of cold, and the overwhelming, suffocating dark… Steve became aware of something for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

Something… warm.

And light.

Maybe, almost like being alive.

It happened slowly, almost like a sunrise, but eventually Steve found himself standing (or maybe just existing?) in a never-ending stretch of white, with the vague idea of landscape far in the distance, almost like an Impressionist painting. It reminded him of something, all that white…

“Steve.”

Turning, he pulled away from looking in stunned silence at the endless vista before him as if there were a magnet in the sound. Steve honed in on the source of the voice that he would never forget.

“Peggy?” He could hear the emotion in his voice.

She was right there, not ten feet from him, in that red dancing dress he’d loved. She was so beautiful, so light and ethereal that he could have sworn she was an angel. Her skin was… glowing somehow, making her beautiful eyes and red painted lips stand out all the more remarkably in her face, framed by her dark wavy hair. She was… an utter vision of beauty.

She smiled at him. “We never got our dance.”

The words were said… quietly. Simply. Only the slightest regret in the words, but somehow there were volumes behind it that communicated deep levels of emotion.

Steve shook his head, focusing, and reached for Peggy, stepped towards her, the only thing in his mind the knowledge that he had to hold her, pull her into his arms and make sure she was real. Because this all felt very, very unreal.

But as soon as he moved in her direction, Peggy held a hand up. “Stop. Don’t touch me. Don’t come too close.”

He stopped only out of surprise, caught off guard, and it must have been on his face how confused he was.

“You can’t touch me, Steve. Not now. Not yet.”

It was as if she knew how he was aching to. “Why not?”

“Because if you do, you can’t go back. And if you don’t go back…” She shook her head, looking down, composing herself before looking back up at him. “You have to go back.”

“Back where?” Steve asked, only part of his mind paying attention. He was staring at her, hungry, longing with every fiber of his being. He was also aware of a strange… pulling. An odd sensation all over him that seemed to be making the shapes of the landscape in the far distance fade.

“You know where, Steve. You never left. You spent all these years, waiting in the ice, but now that the time has come for you to return, now you are afraid?” The corner of her lips tilted up, and something warm rushed over Steve as she teased. “I didn’t know Captain America could be afraid.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile a little himself, despite the gradually increasing urgency of that bizarre tugging feeling. He fought against it, pushing it away. “Sure you did.”

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Taking in every detail, every shadow and highlight and feature. Memorizing it. Peggy’s voice was quite when she spoke again.

“Don’t worry, Steve. There’s more for you. So much more.” Her smile was a little sad, but her eyes were positively devastating. “You won’t be alone.”

The unconscious pull, whatever it was that was taking him away, was stronger than ever now, and yet Steve still struggled against it. “No, Peggy, wait! I don’t want to go back! Please,” He raised his hand, not touching her, something holding him back from brushing his fingertips across her face. He pleaded with her, with his gaze, his posture, his outstretched hand, everything begged.

“I’ll see you soon, Steve. I promise. And someday… maybe we’ll finally have our dance.”

From nowhere and everywhere, suddenly everything was lit by a cool, pale, bright blue light, an unknown source lighting everything with the glow. It got brighter by the moment, obscuring completely the blurring eternal landscape that stretched out beyond vision, and soon even Peggy was fading away into the light.

“Peggy, wait!” Steve said, battling against himself to reach for her. The light didn’t scare him, there was nothing threatening about it, but something about the quality of it did not rest easy on his mind.

She was gone, but an echo of her voice remained. “Go Steve. Don’t be afraid. You won’t be alone.”

Abruptly, all that light disappeared, and Steve felt himself falling into the black.

\-----------------

In a surprisingly comfortable bed, with a breeze dancing over his face, and against the backdrop of a baseball game on the radio… with a slight flutter, Steve Roger’s eyes opened.


End file.
